femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliza Davis (Fairly Legal)
Eliza Davis (Jonna Walsh) is the hidden villainess of "Teenage Wasteland", episode 2.07 of Fairly Legal (airdate April 27, 2012). She was a 17-year-old student at prestigious private school Burgess Hall, the alma mater of mediator and series protagonist Kate Reed. Kate was brought to Burgess to mediate on an issue involving Eliza, with her stepmother and firm partner Lauren coming along. The situation was revolved around Eliza being expelled from Burgess, as she was caught cheating on an exam by her AP English teacher, Jonathan Wade. The meeting became hostile after Eliza argued that she hadn't been cheating, with her father proclaiming that Eliza wouldn't have been expelled if she was one of the school's wealthy students and threatening to go to the media with Burgess' perceived elitism if she wasn't let back into school. When confronted by Kate as she cleaning her locker, however, Eliza revealed what she believed was the true reason she'd been suspended: Jonathan had been making sexual advances to her over text message, with the messages leading Kate to believe Jonathan accused Eliza of cheating out of retaliation for Eliza rejecting him. After Kate and Eliza revealed the messages to Burgess' headmistress Olivia McKee and the school fired Jonathan, however, Jonathan approached Kate and Lauren with his lawyer and revealed his phone records showed that he sent no text messages to Eliza. After being told by her assistant Leo Prince that there were SMS apps to fake text messages, Kate realized what had truly transpired: Eliza had sent the messages to herself, doctoring them to look like Jonathan had sent them to her. It was also revealed that Eliza had in fact been caught cheating by Jonathan, and when confronted by Kate at the bowling alley where she worked, Eliza argued that everyone at Burgess cheated and that Jonathan (in her mind) ruined her life. Kate went on to chide Eliza for deceiving her when she trying to help her, with the villainess smirking as she told Kate she was stupid for still trying to do so. In the episode's climax, Kate was sitting in on a meeting between Lauren, Olivia, and Jonathan and his lawyer regarding the settlement he would receive for his wrongful termination, with Jonathan ranting about his outrage over his firing. But during the meeting, Kate burst in as Lauren was prepared to give Jonathan a 2.5 million dollar settlement, admitting that she rushed to judgement regarding Eliza before taking Jonathan's phone to call Eliza. It was when Eliza answered the phone and asked Jonathan how much they'd gotten that the full truth was revealed: Eliza and Jonathan were lovers, and they had set up the entire situation as a ploy to make off with the settlement money. After Jonathan argued that their plan was all Eliza's idea, the deal was called off and the episode ended with Eliza and Jonathan in the process of being indicted for fraud. Trivia *Eliza Davis is Fairly Legal's first villainess without a Freudian Excuse or Redemption. Gallery Eliza Davis2.png Eliza Davis Smirk.png|Eliza's evil smirk Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Schoolgirl Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Guilty